


I wish I could

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Note: I know that this might be a bit ooc for Canada, because I am still not used to writing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I could

Canada point of view/thoughts

I wish I could tell you how much I care

but all I can do is sit and stare

I don't know how to explain this pain it's driving me crazy not being able to let it out -  
I think I'll go insane.

You are special to me in so many different ways

I don't know exactly what sets you apart from the rest but you've stolen my heart straight from my chest.

I'm trapped inside my love I never will be freed

Of the pain I always have

Of this aching, biting need

It hurts because I miss you

And the pain will never cease to nothing

It'll never let me forget my love

Never give me peace I can't change the way I feel

I'll live with it instead

I loved you then,

I love you now

I'll love you when I'm dead

You're the sunshine in my life the hope of my heart

Without you there is no me or sunset in the sky or no dream at night

I can't seem to get enough of you all day and night

As I grew older I looked up to you and to no other.

You were my best friend and my hero. I know you want me to say that your my hero, but I'm not good in talking aloud like you can.

With every word you speak-I am speechless

You are my heart and my soul; my best friend

And you and I will be together to the very end


End file.
